


Bleeding Ears

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, past jydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna know what happened after that? What changed?” She moved to where her mouth was brushing his ear and whispered, “Everything, but nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Ears

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory is that Lydia, Stiles, and Danny were kicked out of the pack, and they went crazy. They found out what they could do and decided to become psycho killers and the pack can't stop them. They leave Beacon Hills to kill bigger more badder things.
> 
> The is un'beta'd!

Lydia’s lips curved into a smirk as she leaned over and hissed in Jackson’s face, “You wanna know what happened after that? What changed?” She moved to where her mouth was brushing his ear and whispered, “Everything, but nothing.”

She moved back and quickly turned around with a different kind of grace she used to have when she was technically human. Stiles opened the door and peaked his head inside, “Wrap it up, we have to leave. Danny’s got the car ready.” He shut the door without a sound.

Lydia turned back to Jackson and slid her fingers into his hair and grabbed it harshly. “You’ll tell the pack about us. About what we’re gonna do, and how we’re gonna do it. Otherwise, I’ll kill you.” She said as she smiled bitterly. Releasing his hair, she pressed a broken kiss onto his lips. “You should’ve asked me to stay, you should’ve fought them.”

Jackson made an incoherent sound through his gag and Lydia sighed. He watched beeped and she blinked, frowning. “Time flies by so fast, right? Too bad, I could’ve had so much more fun.”

Lydia packed up her weapons in a brown Gucci purse and tightened the wolfsbane ropes binding his hands. When she was done, she stood in front of him, purse in hand. She shot him a feral smile and said, “This might hurt.”

She took in a breath, filling her lungs with all the air she could take in. After a few seconds she released a blood-curdling scream, causing Jackson to cry out into his gag while is ears bled.

He sat there in the chair, unconscious and slumped over in pain. Lydia leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead with a, “Love you.”

Her high heels clicked as she swiftly turned and walked out from the room.

When Derek and Scott busted into the room twenty minutes later, Jackson was finally conscious. Derek growled a, “What was that scream?” Scott cut off the rope holding his hands together.

Jackson lifted up his head, his blue eyes filled with pain, “The wailing woman.”

 


End file.
